A Matter of Perspective
by damsel-in-stress
Summary: Norrington spends most of his time pining for Elizabeth but what about the maid who spends most of her time pining for Norrington? A tale of unrequited love. Reviews welcome.
1. Changes

Thursday. 9.00pm.

Port Royal. Captain Norrington's house.

The day the pirates attacked.

Of course I didn't know that then. At the time all I had to look forward to was another day of boredom and misery as Captain Norrington's maid/skivvy, when in actual fact I was in store for a day of danger and misery as Commodore Norrington's maid/skivvy.

A lot can happen in a day.

I think I'll have to go right back to the start. Midday. A hot steamy kitchen. One stained apron. One tray of bread rolls. One mammoth heap of wholegrain flour.

I don't think I've even been so miserable in my life

I was hot, covered in flour, and up to my elbows in bread dough. The scalding Caribbean sun filtered in through the window and baked the bread before I'd even got it in the oven.

Not far away, I knew the man I was in love with was about to propose to someone else.

I hammered the dough a bit harder.

It's not like it was unexpected, I reflected, or that I'd stood a chance anyway, but it was enough to put me in a bad mood.

Flour flew in clumps as I smashed the life out of the bread dough.

My mind wandered out of the house, down the road and to the ceremony happening not far away, but what seemed like a whole world away from me.

The ceremony where Norrington became a commodore. The ceremony where he proposed to Miss Elizabeth Swann.

Oh, didn't I say before? I'm in love with my employer, James Norrington.

It's pathetic really.

But Norrington did save my life and that does tend to turn a girl's head. If only he could turn the head of the woman he loved. But I'm getting ahead of myself. More on that later.

Right now, I was pulverising the bread dough.

xXx

Thursday. Sometime later.

Port Royal. Captain Norrington's sink.

I think I said before, a lot can happen in a day. I now revise that to a lot can happen in an afternoon.

I went from baking bread to being chased by pirates in a matter of hours.

But again, I need to slow down and rewind.

It was evening. There was a bright full moon staring indifferently down on Port Royal where all was quiet except for the occasional snore that reverberated down the empty streets.

I was still awake, perched in the kitchen sink, (a surprisingly comfortable place to sit and watch the world go by in the street outside.) Norrington wasn't back yet; I assumed he was off playing commodore somewhere, so I had no work to do.

It's quite sad actually that with no jobs to do I was at quite such a loose end.

Then I heard the cannons.

I sat up in the sink and peered down the road, straining to see something I couldn't. Everything was quiet. A worried line appeared in my forehead.

Then the cannons started again, loud and frightening; several explosions in quick succession.

The silence that followed them was horribly final.

Then the screaming started.

Pirates were attacking Port Royal.

I didn't know then but they were going to ransack the town, burn, pillage and plunder, and then they were going to kidnap the Governor's daughter.

Everyone's lives, especially mine, were about to change drastically. My quiet life cooking, cleaning and pining for James Norrington was over. Things were about to get very interesting around here. And not everything interesting is necessarily good.

A lot can happen in a day. A lot happened today.

But there was so much more to come.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. How do you like it so far? Please leave a little review telling me.._


	2. Progress

Friday. 10.00am

Port Royal. Somewhere.

Commodore Norrington paced around the table scowling at the map as if that would make it talk to him.

I watched from a safe distance, not wanting to interrupt.

Events where running away from me. I didn't understand much of what was happening, all I knew was what the gossips said, that pirates had kidnapped the governor's daughter, Norrington's intended intended, Miss Elizabeth Swann.

Frankly, it was probably safer there than here.

I could see the danger signs.

Norrington looked ready to explode, Governor Swann looked like he was about to burst into tears, and Will Turner (more on him later) looked like he was about to do both.

"That's not good enough!" Will snarled, slamming his axe down onto the table in front of Norrington.

I flinched but Norrington didn't move as he looked across at Will, as usual his feelings hidden behind a mask of indifference. His words though were uncharacteristically emotional. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth," he hissed.

Will stalked off. I was afraid of what he might go and do but Norrington let him go and went back to staring stonily at the map.

I decided to make a cup of tea.

A ghost of a smile sparked on Norrington's face as I presented him with it.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely.

I basked in the first two words he'd said to me in weeks not including the phrase 'Elizabeth Swann.'

I'm not jealous.

Of course I'm not.

I asked him if he wanted any breakfast. He declined. I bid him good day. He gave me an absent minded wave. I left.

So our relationship progressed.

xXx

Friday. 3.00pm.

Port Royal. The docks.

I ran.

I think I was crying. I'm not sure whether it was the salty air stinging my eyes or one of the other reasons.

Norrington was just ahead me.

For a moment I grimaced as I thought about how typical this was of our relationships, me running after Norrington and Norrington running after Elizabeth. I groaned inwardly.

Then we hit the docks, literally. I tripped over a coil of rope and fell on my face.

Norrington pulled me to my feet with out even looking at me. It was a miricle he'd even noticed me, he was so focused on catching Sparrow.

I didn't have time to say before, Will Turner was trying to go after Elizabeth with the help of Captain Jack Sparrow.

The only problem is Sparrow is a convicted pirate, doomed to the gallows, and they are were trying to get away in a stolen ship of the Navy fleet.

While Norrington was trying to stop them I watched spell bound from the docks, in love with my first taste of the world of adventure.

Then I noticed something wrong.

While Norrington's crew boarded Sparrow's ship, Sparrow and Will Turner were boarding Norrington's ship. But I assumed Norrington knew what he was doing.

Or not.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make sail! We would have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Sparrow called.

Even from where I was standing I saw Norrington's face turn various shades of red, white and green.

"That has got to be the best pirate I have ever seen," I heard someone say.

Norrington showed great restraint by not throwing the man over board. "So, it would seem." He replied, the words seemed to be wrenched from his throat.

It was a rather embarrassing day for Norrington.

Sometime later, when he returned home, I had to giggle at his expression.

He shot me a dirty look. "Not you too," he muttered.

"Would you like a cup off tea?" I asked.

A smile tugged at Norrington's mouth. "If it makes you feel better, by all means, make tea," he replied.

"You're too kind, sir," I replied curtsying.

xXx

Friday. Past Midnight.

Port Royal. Norrington's doorstep.

Norrington's gone.

I was left on my own again.

I watched the stars above my head, trying to clear my mind. Racing thoughts kept interrupting my calm. What was Norrington doing now? Where was Elizabeth? Was the pirate captain being true to his promise to Will? Did Norrington ever think of me?

I breathed in the clear night air. My problem was I had too much time to think.

No one ever thinks about what happens to people like me, the people who get left behind while everyone else goes out adventuring.

It's depressing actually.

I sighed and went inside, deciding because I had nothing better to do I would make some tea.


	3. Beginnings

Tuesday. Midday.

Port Royal. The Gallows.

Drums. The hot uncaring sun. An expectant crowd. One condemned pirate. A hangman's noose.

I despise hangings. I wish I'd never come. Looking away from the gallows I see Norrington standing stonily beside the Governor. I look away from him quickly in case he sees me, and my eyes rest on Elizabeth, standing tight-lipped beside him and, I knew, she was thinking the same as me.

How can they hang Sparrow?

He is a pirate. But he helped save them all at the _Isla de la Muerte_. He did, I assure you, Miss Elizabeth told me herself.

For once I find myself agreeing wholeheartedly with Elizabeth.

I've missed things out. I need to rewind to this morning, after the triumphant return but before all the arguments and definitely before everything else.

Tuesday. 7.00am.

Port Royal. Norrington's house.

Norrington returned.

By the sounds of things a lot happened out there in the wide world. Massive chases, violent gun fights, daring duels and great escapes. There were cursed pirates, hoards of treasure and rivers of intrigue and adventure.

All that and still nothing ever seems to happen to me.

I'm not sure whether I should be jealous or relieved.

My thoughts are all jumbled today, I'd expected to be elated by everyone's safe return but all I felt was deflation that Norrington was really marrying Elizabeth Swann. Everything would change.

It was morning. I was trapped in the kitchen washing up from the massive dinner the night before. I drowned my sorrows in washing up water and wished, not for the last time that day, that I were somewhere else.

Then I heard voices from the hallway.

Curiosity gnawed at me and I surreptitiously crept to the door to listen.

I was greeted with an unexpected sight.

Elizabeth was standing by the door talking in clipped tones to Norrington who was feebly trying to disagree with her.

"It's my job," Norrington said. I could see him struggling to keep his face neutral.

"Jack Sparrow may be a pirate but he saved our lives. He saved mine." Elizabeth's voice was fuelled by emotion. "You should be commending him not condemning him."

"Please Elizabeth.."

"No. How can you condone this? It is momentously unfair. Jack is a good man. I cannot believe you can carry on with this."

"Miss Swann stop."

Something in Norrington's tone did stop Elizabeth.

"How dare you presume to question my authority?" he told her. "I am carrying out the King's justice and you should keep out of things you do not understand."

Elizabeth was in shock.

"Go back to your father," Norrington ordered.

Obediently Elizabeth marched off but not before she shot Norrington a look displaying exactly what she thought of him.

As the door slammed shut Norrington sunk down onto a chair and put his head in his hands.

But I was not about to feel sorry for him.

"How could you?" I asked.

Norrington looked up, the mask of indifference slipped off his face and he looked slightly lost.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"It's just not right," I said.

"It's my job." His reply was stiff.

"It's not right!" I repeated stubbornly.

"Miss Baker, remember your position." Norrington told me, climbing to his feet and straightening his wig.

"You remember yours!"

"I am," he replied. "That is what this is all about."

"You're wrong." I told him, quietly but surely.

"How dare you?" Norrington seemed genuinely surprised and definitely angry.

I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Get out!" he ordered.

It was my turn to look shocked. "Am I dismissed?" I asked.

Norrington didn't answer but it was writing all over his face.

I ran.

Out of the house and down the road. Blindly running away.

Hours passed in a whirlwind of faces and places obscured by tears. Eventually I found myself following the crowds to the Fort.

So that was how we all ended up there at midday.

To watch a man be hanged.

/

The drum roll. The hangman put the noose around Sparrow's neck. I realised I was holding my breath. Then I was distracted.

Will Turner in an outrageous hat fought his way through the crowd. I was thrust out of the way and fell onto my rear in the dirt. But I didn't care.

I watched rapt as Will attempted to rescue the condemned pirate. He threw his sword, it stuck fast in the wood and Jack trod on it saving himself initially.

I joined the crowd in a collective gasp.

Will had started battling the hangman. The crowd cheered and groaned along with the ups and downs of the fight. Meanwhile Jack was dangling precariously in between them struggling to keep his head up.

Then he was cut down. Will and Jack ran out from the gallows effortlessly passing the guards and escaping away from the crowd.

I ran after them, fighting my own battle through the crowd and struggling to watch what was happening. I wondered where Norrington was.

Will and Jack tripped up the officers and seemingly without difficulty dispatched their other attackers.

I was having more trouble watching them. I ended up crawling under the legs of smartly dressed men and women then bashing my way past expensive elbows and well-dressed shoulders.

I knew that adventure was happening just metres away from me but I couldn't even get to see it. It's just not fair.

By the time I'd pushed and shoved my way to the front it was all over.

Will and Jack were standing back to back surrounded by Norrington's men.

The crowd was being dispersed and I was afraid the same might happen to Will and Jack very soon. I slipped behind an out of the way pillar to watch.

Norrington was talking. I couldn't quite hear the words so I crept closer. One of Norrington's men heard me and I gulped as he stepped towards my hiding place. Suddenly irrationally fearful I retreated around the side of the fort, coming up on the opposite end of the scene and positioned myself comfortably and safely to eavesdrop.

Something's had developed while I'd been away.

"My place his here, between you and Jack," Will told Norrington.

"As is mine," Elizabeth agreed, stepping away from Norrington to stand by Will.

That was unexpected.

I'm surprised someone didn't hear my mouth drop open.

Norrington looked equally surprised. I could see him struggling to keep his face impassive as he addressed Elizabeth.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he asked.

I held my breath waiting for the answer. Elizabeth nodded. I laughed, slightly hysterically, I wasn't sure what I was feeling. Norrington meanwhile was fighting a losing battle with his emotions and it was obvious what he was feeling. Old habits die hard and despite my hardest attempts to stop myself I felt my heart go out to him.

Then Jack Sparrow interrupted the moment.

"Well, I'm actually feeling quite good about all this," he said.

I had to gulp back another hysterical giggle. If he was he was the only one.

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh. Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" Sparrow continued.

He walked brazenly past the armed guards and whispered to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate."

I'm sure that was a consolation to Norrington.

"Friends!" Sparrow declared walking slowly backwards from us. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..."

Then Sparrow fell over the battlements.

I gasped and had to resist the urge to run out of my hiding place to get a better look.

I found out what happened later but right then I was more interested in something else.

I was watching Norrington closely and finally he had got control of his feelings and rearranged his expression into one more commonly seen on the face of an impassive observer. He called to Will.

I sighed. I knew what would happen now and I didn't like it, even more than I didn't like what had been going to happen to Sparrow.

But I was wrong.

"This is a beautiful sword," Norrington observed to Will. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

I smiled, touched, despite myself, at the way Norrington gave it all up.

"Thank you," Will said simply.

I couldn't of agreed more.

/

"Miss Baker."

I jumped at my name. Norrington was behind me, his expression unreadable.

I gulped and started gabbling an excuse for being there.

He silenced me with a look.

"You know," he began looking away from me and out across the ocean. "I fancy a cup of tea."

I couldn't believe it.

"Beg your pardon?" I said.

Norrington looked back at me. He smiled slightly, the first real smile he'd given me in months.

"Well, maid, jump to." It was an order.

I grinned and grinned and grinned.

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir. At once, sir."

I hurried off with Norrington following just behind me. He stopped once to look back.

A little way away we could see a couple standing atop the fort embracing. He tried to hide it but I saw the look of loss flicker across Norrington's face. It passed quickly but I realised something then.

Norrington was going to be even more difficult and moody and fussy and demanding and troubled and unpredictable and vague and picky and generally difficult to live with than normal.

I smiled.

I wouldn't want him any other way.

/


	4. Set backs

Sunday. Early morning.

Port Royal. The Docks.

I love you.

Just words. Just three simple words.

But they have the power to break hearts, heal wounds, destroy lives, build bridges, save homes, wreak havoc and general cause an incredible amount of trouble.

That's what makes them so difficult to say.

Luckily I wouldn't have to worry about trying to say them any more. As it's unlikely I would ever see the person I wanted to say them to again.

I shut my eyes and breathed in the salty air. This is so difficult to write.

xXx

Wednesday. 9.15am.

Port Royal. Norrington's house.

He was obsessed.

Completely and totally blindly obsessed with catching Jack Sparrow.

After losing Elizabeth Norrington focused completely on his job, hurling himself into his work and blocking out everything else. If I hadn't forced him he wouldn't of eaten or slept till he'd caught the pirate captain or died in the process.

One days head start.

Then Norrington organised his men and took to the sea.

In the months that followed he was barely at home and even when he was his mind was elsewhere.

He chased Sparrow across the world.

The obsession took over his life.

Then eventually destroyed it.

Wednesday. 12.00am.

Port Royal. Fort Charles.

I waited outside, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. I wasn't meant to be there but I was a maid and if I never did anything I wasn't supposed to I'd never do anything but make tea.

Clouds brewed in the sky above, threatening me with a storm. I thought that appropriate considering what was going on inside the Fort.

It was only this morning that Norrington and the remains of his crew had limped into Port Royal bearing unhappy tidings. They had not only lost Sparrow but also their ship and half their crew in the process. I knew what would happen now. I didn't like it.

Norrington accepted the consequences of his failure with apparent unconcern. He had to give up his job, his reputation, and his whole life.

There was nothing any of us could do about it.

"Where are you going?" I asked him later.

It was a perfectly legitimate question but it was met by a blank stare from Norrington.

"Somewhere else," he replied stiffly.

He was angry, even under the veil he still had over his feelings I could see it, at whom I was unsure.

He walked around the house aimlessly with me following like a little lost dog. I was painfully aware that Norrington would leave Port Royal now and there was little chance he would want to take his maid with him.

I was right.

He left that evening without bothering with goodbyes. I assume most people still wonder what happened to the old Commodore. I doubt they'll ever find out.

I, on the other hand, saw him go. He'd left a note; short, businesslike and uninformative but I ignored it and followed him.

I'd been following him for most of my life and I saw no reason to stop then?

It was raining. I was in my nightclothes with a coat thrown uncaringly over them and a pair of welly boots slipped over my bare feet. I was frozen to the bone and soaked through before I'd even reached the end of the road.

Norrington was far ahead nearly swallowed up by the dark and mist. Soon I saw him reach the docks and board a merchant ship that was ready to sail.

I didn't know what I was planning on doing. All I did was stand shivering on the docks and peer through the gloom, watching powerless as the ship cast off and Norrington left Port Royal, and me, behind.

I never said a word.

I felt wretched.

Not only had I lost the man I was in love with but also I'd lost my home and my position. Effectively I had lost nearly as much as Norrington had through no action of my own.

Perhaps I should have been used to that sort of thing by now.

Turning back to the town I blinked back tears and breathed deeply in an attempt to banish my fears. I failed.

However I looked at this my future was bleak.

xXx

_A/N: So.. a little preamble to the start of the second film. What did you think? Thanks for reading. Please review. ;)_


	5. Questions

Tuesday. Early morning.

Port Royal. Norrington's old house.

"Where is Norrington?"

The question was thrown at me like an accusation. I did not know how to respond.

"I said where is he?" Lieutenant Gillette repeated.

I thought the Lieutenant was going to shake me. His words were almost frenzied and he looked ready to bolt.

I didn't know what to say but Gillette correctly interpreted my lost look.

"He can't just _leave_," Gillette whispered.

For a moment he looked like I felt, distraught, surprised and angry. Then he slipped on a mask rather like Norrington's and his feelings seemed to evaporate. I could tell he was embarrassed at his show of emotion earlier, something he'd probably got from his commodore.

"Sorry to trespass on your time." He nodded to me then turned to go.

"Wait," I cried and grabbed the Lieutenant by the arm. He frowned at me in a very superior way. I grimaced at the change in him.

"Where _is_ he?" I asked desperately.

Gillette shook his head and for a moment he just looked lost then he snapped back up his mask and his emotions disappeared.

"Miss, I do not know where he is. Kindly release me and get back to your work," Gillette ordered.

I was shocked by the similarities between Norrington and Gillette. Gillette used my surprise to wriggle out of my hold and stride away from me down the street.

I watched him go feeling strangely deflated. Little did I know I'd be seeing a lot more of the Lieutenant in the future.

But right then confused and upset I returned inside unsure what to do with myself.

xXx

From a letter from my cousin Annabel.

Tortuga. About a week ago.

_Screams of laughter and shrieks of excitement mixed with cries of pain and howls of surprise. Music played at a frenzied pace as if trying to drown out the sounds of smashing glass, steel on steel and pistols firing. Sword fights, gun fights, fist fights and catfights at various levels of lethalness raged in and around the tavern. At the centre of it one particular battle boiled featuring, of all people, the demoted Commodore James Norrington._

_"Come on, then! Who wants some? Form an orderly line; I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?" A drunken Norrington staggered around the room waving a sword and periodically taking a swig from a rum bottle. _

_I could hardly believe it. Of all the strange things I've seen in Tortuga that is by far the strangest. _

I could hardly believe it either.

More than anything I wished I were there with him. I wanted to know what was happening. These tantalising glimpses of someone I could never be with again nearly broke my heart.

Norrington had changed and I hadn't been there to see it.

Change. I know it happens but somehow the winds of change always blow past me but never to me. It's really depressing to be completely ignored by fate.

Nothing ever seems to change for me. Except that Norrington has gone.

I'm still trying to come to terms with that.

At least now, thanks to Lieutenant Gillette's unintentional outburst, I knew that I wasn't the only person who missed the demoted Commodore.

Perhaps things would change for the better. All I could do was wait.

xXx


	6. Happiness

Friday. Evening.

Port Royal. The Fort.

Some much has happened. So much has changed. I can barely keep track of it.

The day had begun like any other. Stretching out in front of me full of work with nothing to look remotely forward to. It passed as expected without perk or incident. Eventually without anything else to do I decided to go for a walk.

That was when I saw him.

I couldn't believe my own eyes. There, in front of me, was Norrington being escorted towards the fort by two armed marines. He was different, dirty, unkempt and scruffy, but it was definitely him.

I cried out, desperately trying to attract his attention.

He glanced round at me and I saw his eyes widen slightly as he recognised me. But then he looked away. I don't know why, his expression was as usual impossible to read.

Then he disappeared inside the fort.

I had no idea what was happening. Why was he being taken into the fort? Why was he back? I looked around for someone to ask but no one was paying the slightest attention to Norrington or me.

I doubt if they'd have noticed if I'd done a tap dance on their front door step.

Scowling, I bunched my skirts up and ran up towards the fort, too desperate to care about what _that_ looked like.

Obviously they wouldn't let me in the front door. Instead I crept around the side and feeling embarrassingly like a thief in the night I snuck in the back.

Now to find Norrington.

The Fort was almost empty. My feet echoed ominously in the gloomy space and my breathing sounded louder than it had ever before. But no one notices a servant and I crept round that fort nearly undetected.

I say nearly.

I was tiptoeing down a corridor, at the other end of it I could hear voices and I was literally holding my breath. One of the voices I heard I was sure was Norrington's. I was so close.

Then I walked straight into a man.

"Well, well, what's this?" he whispered. "I don't think you should be here, sweetheart."

I felt sick. It was Mercer, Beckett's man. Something in his eyes always terrified me. I floundered for an answer. Then I was saved.

"She's with me," a voice snapped.

Surprised I spun round and saw Lieutenant Gillette. Gillette put a hand on my shoulder. Mercer had a hand on my other shoulder. I saw them exchanged looks over my head and I could feel the air tingle with malice. Then Mercer let go of my arm and stepped away.

"Go," Gillette hissed into my ear. I stumbled past Mercer with Gillette following.

Gillette nodded to Mercer, who returned the gesture.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do and ended up performing a clumsy curtsy. Gillette's lip twitched at that and seeing my indecision he led me down the corridor by the arm and thankfully away from Mercer's empty eyes.

My heart still threatened to beat out of my chest. I wasn't built for excitement. I'm sure it's bad for my blood pressure.

"Don't worry about Mercer. I can deal with him," Gillette whispered to me with a growingly familiar superior expression. I just nodded and realised I was still holding my breath. I took a few experimental breaths.

"You're Norrington's maid aren't you?" Gillette continued.

I nodded, still confused.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Annie Baker," I murmured.

Gillette nodded but I could tell he was only half listening to me. "Norrington's here," he whispered to me.

I nodded again smiling slightly this time.

"You're not meant to be," he told me.

I shook my head. "Neither are you," I guessed.

Gillette's lip twitched. "Come on," he whispered and slipping his hand into mine he led me down the corridor.

Eventually we stopped outside a door. Gillette signalled me to be quiet and I obeyed as from the other side of the door I could suddenly hear Norrington. My heart started hammering for a completely different reason.

We waited outside straining to hear what was going on inside. I caught the odd word, a considerable amount about a heart and a key, then silence.

I couldn't tell what was happening. I peered through a crack in the door trying to see inside. Then suddenly the door swung open and Gillette and I toppled over to land unceremoniously at Norrington's feet.

"Annie? Gillette?" Norrington looked bemused.

Gillette recovered first. "Sir," he jumped to his feet and saluted. "I was passing and I, well, the thing is, I wondered, well, just what is happening, sir."

I envied Gillette for being able to speak at all. I was just staring stupidly up at Norrington.

Norrington smiled at me on the floor for once his emotions completely unmasked. He looked genuinely pleased to see us. Then he snapped to attention.

"Don't just sit there," Norrington told me. "I have yet to have any supper"

I found my voice. "I think it's breakfast by now, sir."

"Is it?" Norrington asked with one eyebrow raised. "Right then, Lieutenant would you care to join me for breakfast?"

Gillette nodded. So together we walked home.

Norrington and Gillette talked but I wasn't really listening. I don't really remember a lot of what happened next. I was in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. Can you blame me? Norrington was back. I'd never dared to expect that.

I seriously don't think I've ever been as happy as I was that morning in my life.

xXx

_A/N: Things are looking up.. it can't last. We all know how the story ends but what will happen to Annie and Gillette? I'm the author and I don't know.. Why doesn't someone tell me via review... please.. ;) _

_Hope you like the story so far. Please tell me what you think._


	7. Madness

Monday. 12.30pm.

Port Royal. My room.

I wish today had never happened.

My life is just not fair.

I have to keep reminding myself that I'm only his maid and it's not like I was ever going to be anything more than that.

I thought I could be happy with that, I used to be happy, but something has changed, and now I know I can never be happy.

I feel like everything is falling down around me.

And I'm not even sure I'm fully in control of my senses. Today I saw something impossible.

Monday. 8.45pm.

Port Royal. The fort.

I knew Norrington was hiding something, something important. I was worried and confused and did I mention in love? So, I followed him to the fort one day.

The morning was crisp and clear. The sun hadn't yet risen, but already people where venturing out. Norrington had been called to a meeting, and as my curiosity had out fought my conscience, I followed him close behind.

Of course he didn't notice. Did he ever notice me?

I had no idea what the meeting was about, but I intended to find out. I was heartily sick of not knowing things.

Creeping into the fort was easy; everyone assumed I was with Norrington. I kept in the shadows and Norrington was led into a meeting room. Then, after waiting for the servant to go, I crept to the door and listened.

The first thing I heard was Lord Beckett's voice, and I strained to make out the words.

"Your new position deserves an old friend," he said. I didn't understand what was happening.

I peered through a gap in the door but couldn't see anything as someone, Mr Mercer I think, was blocking the way.

There was silence from the room except for faint footsteps. Norrington stepped into my sight, and slowly he picked up a sword off the table. I knew which sword it was by the look in Norrington's eyes. Emotions were racing across his face; so vivid were they that I could nearly see his train of thought.

I grinned to myself; Beckett had no idea what he had just done. He didn't understand what that sword would symbolise to Norrington. I did. Norrington had talked at me about it for whole evenings at a time.

Meanwhile, Beckett was talking, but Norrington was far away.

I, on the other hand, listened avidly. I still didn't fully understand what was being said, but I was sure it was important.

Unfortunately, I never got to hear the end.

I was kneeling on the floor and leaning on either side of the door with my ear literally thrust into the keyhole. I was so focused on the conversation inside the room that I didn't hear the people come up behind me till until they were nearly on top of me.

Gasping, I tried to pull away from the door, but my dress caught on it. In my haste I tripped and landed on my side with my petticoats stuck somewhere around my ear.

My cheeks burning, I looked up and saw three men in naval uniforms looking at me like they just found me stuck to the bottom of their boots.

What followed was rather predictable, and I won't bore you with details, but I rather quickly found myself out on my ear in the dirt.

And I hadn't found out anything I wanted to know.

"Humph." I made a rude gesture at the backs of the soldiers and turned to go, but then I saw Beckett coming out of the fort.

"He's at the dock, sir," Mercer was saying to him.

"But people might see him." Beckett sounded angry.

"He says he wants to speak to you, sir," Mercer replied.

"Jones?" Beckett asked.

"Captain of the _Dutchman_," Mercer confirmed.

"I know who he is." Beckett's voice was strained.

They fell into uncomfortable silence and I spotted Norrington walking behind them looking amused.

Some luck at last, I thought, then quietly I followed them, hoping that this Jones would be the last piece of the puzzle in revealing Beckett's plans.

xXx

The docks were nearly empty. Black clouds where rolling in off the sea and bringing with them the first splats of rain. I pulled my coat tighter around me and hurried down towards the ocean.

"So, where is he?" Beckett asked as he looked down his nose at the empty docks.

Mercer didn't answer; the only sound was the wind whistling amongst the ropes and sails.

Then I heard a deep rumbling sound. There was a slight ripple in the water, quite small but big enough to attract my attention. Then slowly the ripple got bigger and wider and more violent. I took an unconscious step backwards. Then slowly, starting with the top of the mast then working down, a ship rose up from the sea. I stared at it open mouthed, not trusting my own eyes.

"I like to see Jones keep a low profile," Beckett muttered.

I had to agree as the massive ship popped out of the ocean and landed with a splash, sending water in an arc over our heads to rain down on the dock.

The few other people on the docks were staring at the ship as I was. Then they started screaming.

Beckett groaned. "Why do they always scream?"

"I think they're scared," Norrington said dryly. Then added with a slight sneer, "Sir."

Beckett didn't hear him; he was looking across at the ship. "What do you want?" he asked.

I never heard the rest of the conversation. My heart had been hammering violently since the ship had appeared, and when I glimpsed the captain of said ship my senses reeled. I felt quiet faint.

"Lord above," I gasped.

I couldn't look at the creature a moment longer. He couldn't be real. He was definitely a man, but his face was a mass of slimy tentacles. They wriggled as if they had a life of their own jiggled and danced around the man's face and neck.

I bit back a scream as my courage deserted me.

With one last look at the phantom ship and it's grotesque captain, I ran.

Images of the captain followed me as I went, and every time I shut my eyes I saw it. My heart beat at a horrendous pace and my pulse seemed to be trying to out run it.

People looked across at me as I ran past, they had no idea what I'd just seen. How could they just go about there business? Nightmares were real and talking with Lord Beckett.

I ran down the street not caring where I went. I wanted to get as far away as possible. I skidded around a corner and crashed into some men sitting at a table outside a bar. I fell and knocked over the cups on the table. The men swore at me and leapt to their feet, but then one of them recognised me.

"Miss Baker?" he asked.

"You know this woman?" One of his companions asked.

I looked up at the man and realised it was Gillette. I don't even like Gillette, but seeing him, a familiar face, when I most needed someone was a stroke of good fortune.

For me possibly but not Gillette, as I am ashamed to say I burst into tears at his feet.

Gillette turned beet red and his companions raised amused eyebrows at him. Quickly he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me round the corner.

"What's the matter?" He asked, angrily.

So I told him. I told him exactly what I had seen with occasional sporadic hiccups and sobs. I didn't expect to be believed, but I was surprised.

"Wait," he ordered, then called one of his companions.

"Tell Lieutenant Groves exactly what you just told me," he ordered me.

Gillette came back with another Lieutenant, Groves. I looked up at Lieutenant Groves, who was looking at Gillette like he was insane, then I told him exactly what I told Gillette, except the sobbing and hiccupping had receded a bit.

Again, to my great surprise, Groves seemed to take my account seriously.

"I told you I'd seen him," Groves said to Gillette.

Gillette nodded. "I didn't believe you," he said, then glanced at me. "I think I have to now."

Groves grinned as he asked me a few more questions. Then, gallantly, he gave me a tissue and offered to escort me home. I agreed with wide eyes.

He offered me his arm and led me down the street with Gillette trailing behind. I had noticed Gillette roll his eyes at Groves when he'd offered to walk me home, and I had to swallow giggles at his stormy expression boring into our backs.

We reached Norrington's house at the same time as Norrington. He looked faintly surprised at my companions, and much to my eternal shame, I blushed.

"Good afternoon, Miss," he nodded to me. "Lieutenants." He nodded to Gillette and Groves.

"Sir." Gillette performed a crisp salute. "May we talk with you for a moment?"

Norrington invited them in. I was pushed to the back and ended up in the kitchen preparing drinks. I assumed they wished to talk about the strange ship, and since I had seen it I felt slightly put out at not being included in a discussion on it. Therefore, I felt no qualms at all about eavesdropping on their conversation.

Anyway, I've got quite good at eavesdropping lately. Sitting down by the door, I could hear them quite clearly from the kitchen. First, I heard Gillette begin describing, as cryptically as he could, the grotesque captain and his phantom ship.

"I think this is a subject best left unexplored," Norrington's voice cut in quietly.

"But sir-" Groves replied.

"No, Lieutenant, I am ordering you, both of you, do not pursue this any more. Do you understand?" Norrington ordered.

I knew that tone of voice. He used it rarely, but there was no arguing with it.

"Yes sir," Gillette and Groves muttered together.

"Good," Norrington replied. Then his tone of voice softened a bit. "You two need to be careful around here. I sail tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away."

He was leaving again. I gasped and dropped the cup I was holding. It shattered and hot tea spilled all over my foot. I swore, loudly.

"Annie?" Norrington called, and three men hurried in through the kitchen door.

This was a bad time for people to start noticing me, especially considering what I'd just heard.

"You're going?" I asked Norrington before I could stop myself.

"Yes." Norrington seemed surprised. "Tomorrow, with Beckett."

"But Beckett's with tentacle face," I gasped.

Me and my big mouth.

"Who-" Norrington began. "How do you know?" He looked from me to Gillette to Groves. "How much do you know?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said rather too quickly.

"Miss Baker-" Norrington's tone had changed; I could tell he was switching to Admiral mode.

I knew I was in trouble, but I ploughed on. "What I know doesn't change the facts. Are you going with that-" I struggled for the word, "Creature?"

"I sail tomorrow for Davy Jones' ship," he confirmed.

"He'll kill you," I gasped. I've heard lots of stories about Jones none of them very complimentary.

"He's on our side," Norrington told me.

"What?" I replied. I was in full flow now and nothing could stop my tirade. "You are in league with the devil!" I cried.

"It's not so melodramatic," Norrington began.

"How can you side with him?" My voice had raised about two octaves.

"Miss Baker, you don't understand."

"I understand a lot more than you give me credit for!" I told him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gillette and Groves slowly creeping towards the door. I didn't blame them.

"Miss Baker, you are in no position to question this-" Norrington tried to tell me but I wouldn't be told.

I was upset and angry. I'd been hearing snippets of things for too long, but now I knew what was happening, I really didn't like it. Beckett was trying to rid the sea of pirates; he was using things that shouldn't exist to do that.

And Norrington was helping him.

It wasn't right and I wanted Norrington to know that. The end definitely would not justify the means. I told Norrington that and he didn't take it well. When will I learn to mediate my words?

"Miss Baker, how could you? How dare you? How-" Norrington was inarticulate with rage and surprise.

I appealed to Gillette and Groves, but they kept their faces impassive. Why wouldn't anyone help me?

"This venture will be the death of you!" I told Norrington. "_They_ will be the death of you!"

I was too upset to care about the consequences of my outspokenness.

Norrington had gone all calm and remote.

"That's your opinion, Miss Baker. Thank you for it," he said.

It's so hard to fight with someone who refuses to cooperate. With one last cry, I ran out of the house blinking back furious tears.

Everything was wrong.

I didn't know what to do; all I knew was that I wished fervently never to see Norrington again.

Little did I know that I never would.


	8. Swashbuckling

Friday. 6.00am.

Port Royal. Norrington's house.

The day I left Port Royal forever.

Of course, I had no idea this was going to happen. I didn't know a lot of things that were going to happen to me. I never imagined I would ever leave Port Royal and I certainly never imagined I would have any adventures.

I didn't think I was important enough to have any adventures. I guess I was proved wrong.

It started at the end of a lifetime.

One blustery morning. One Navy messenger. One heart-breaking message. Three words.

"Norrington is dead."

Those words hit me like physical blows, winding me. I didn't know how to respond and just stared dumbly into the middle distance as I was told briefly what happened.

James Norrington was dead. My life, my love, my hopes and my dreams died with him, not to mention my income.

My whole life had just been ripped out from under me. I literally staggered out of the house and away from them all in a daze.

I needed to get away.

I needed to cry, but the tears caught in my throat. I needed to scream, but the shout died on my lips. My desperate emotions dissolved into a pathetic wet sob.

I didn't want to speak or think. I couldn't believe it.

But not believing something doesn't make it any less real.

The brutal truth: Norrington was dead. My old life was over.

A wretched sob escaped me.

"Move," a harsh voice interrupted, and a sailor pushed past me carrying a crate.

I realised I'd made my way to the docks.

Memories flooded back to me; a cloudy day in winter a lifetime ago. A little lost girl staggers into an unfamiliar port and bumps into an upright, proper lieutenant. The meeting unexpectedly changes lives. I could expect no such luck today. That chapter of my life was completely over. The full implications of that still hadn't sunk in.

"Mind," another sailor ordered, pushing past me.

I staggered around in a circle, a major part of my mind still miles away. I found myself starting up the gangway of a ship, not really aware of what I was doing.

Around me I could see sailors and officers busy going about their various businesses. It didn't seem right somehow, how everyone was going on like life was just the same. It wasn't the same and it never was going to be again.

I watched the sailors for a while, my mind only half on what was happening. Then emotionally washed out, I crawled over to a conveniently placed sack of rags and quietly cried myself to sleep.

It was hours before the busy sailors found me tucked away in the corner and by then it was too late.

By the time they realised I was there it was dark, cold and we were several miles out to sea.

xXx

Saturday. 12.45pm.

Somewhere in the open sea. Aboard the _Good Fortune._

They sat me in the captain's rooms while they talked about what to do with me. I think at first the sailors liked the idea of clapping me in chains, but the captain took pity on me and sat me in comfort instead.

I didn't know what they were going to do with me. I don't think they did either but as it turned out it didn't matter.

More important things got in the way.

"Captain, there's a ship on the horizon," the lookout called.

"Colours?" the Captain asked.

They weren't flying any.

I didn't understand the full implications of that at first, but in time I found out.

I found out a lot of things that day.

Firstly that the captain's cabin isn't the best place to be during a pirate attack.

I cowered under the desk, hiding from the shouts, screams and gunfire. An explosion ripped a hole through the cabin window and showered me with splinters of wood and glass. I felt warm blood on my arm.

Looking at the dark blood I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

Another explosion erupted nearby and the table I hid under was wrenched from above me. The accompanying force knocked me half way across the cabin, and I landed with a smash into a bookcase.

The next few moments were hellish. I'd never experienced anything like it, and wish I never would again.

As my heart hammered in my mouth and my courage dripped into my boots, I realised I wasn't cut out for adventure, and that adventure definitely wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

I wished I'd stayed in bed this morning.

Everything passed in a haze of screams and orders. Time slowed to a crawl and I staggered from hiding place to hiding place in terror of my life. Luckily, no one noticed me, no one ever notices me, but for once I was glad. This was not a good situation to be noticed in.

My adventures came to an abrupt end though as something exploded by my head, causing the world to spin and me to slip into thankful unconsciousness.

So, that was my first run in with adventure. I'm lucky to have survived it.

I heartily wished I were back home, enjoying the pleasures of cleaning, cooking and dusting. Anything would be better than the splintering headache that awaited me when I woke up.

xXx

* * *

_Thanks to you guys for reading and thank you so much to my lovely beta Nytd - with her help I may learn to spell! Anyways hope you like the chapter.. please leave me a little review on your way out.._


	9. Trouble

Sunday. 3.15pm.

Tortuga. The docks.

I'd landed in Tortuga.

Nothing could have prepared me for it.

It was like entering another world.

People of all shapes, sizes and races hurried about their business. Shopkeepers bellowed from doorways, women of dubious reputation walked up and down alleys, and children ran underfoot playing, laughing and picking pockets.

The sights. The sounds. The smells, and believe me there were a lot of them. I could hardly take it all in.

My mind was still befuddled from my blow to the head earlier, so after a moment in the crowded streets I felt quite disorientated, and I was only metres away from the ship.

Or was I?

I spun around on the spot trying to remember where I'd come from. People pushed past me, and I felt myself lead along by the crowd. I didn't know where I was, everything looked awfully similar to me.

I jumped as there was a sudden explosion of glass, and two men toppled out of the tavern opposite to start wrestling in the dirt near my feet. From inside came the sound of gunshots and shouting. Frightened, I backed away till I was out of throwing distance of the rowdy tavern.

Again I tried to get my bearings.

Then my train of thought was interrupted as screaming sounded from nearby and a mob of people barged past me in order to throw a man into a massive cart of fertiliser.

I turned around on the spot, unsure where I was meant to go. People crowded past on either side and fights broke out at random places.

I'd never felt so small in my life.

I backed away till I couldn't go any further and just dropped down against a wall. Drawing my knees up to my face, I sat there hoping the world would go away.

It didn't.

"Well lookee here," a voice drawled nearby, "we've found ourselves a little lost mouse."

Someone poked me in the side and I squeaked. I jumped to my feet as two men burst out laughing. I wasn't sure what to do as the two men stood there sizing me up in a very unnerving way.

I tried to slip away but one of the men clamped a hand down on my shoulder.

"Get off!" I gasped, wriggling for all I was worth, but I couldn't shake the man's grip.

Then, without warning, his friend lifted me off my feet and dragged me into an alley. Before I'd had time to cry out they'd relieved me off my purse and necklace. I tried to grab it back and ended up snapping it and spilling the gems onto the dusty floor. One of the men swore and let go of me in order to scrabble on the floor to pick them up.

I scratched at the other man's face and wriggled away as he cried out, but as I ran someone wrapped their hand around my foot and I came crashing down to the floor.

They dragged me back to them, kicking and screaming, by my hair. Viciously I kicked one in the nose and rolled away. He swore some more and punched me in the back, so winded I dropped to the floor again, but one of the men grabbed my arm and pulled me up to face him. I hissed and wriggled and spat and scratched for all I was worth, but it was no use. An undersized, skinny maid against two full-grown men, it wasn't really a fair fight.

They ripped the ribbon off my dress and added my bracelet to their collection. I screamed at the top of my voice but no one seemed to care.

The men ripped off the decent material from my dress and ran out of things to steal. They left as quickly as they'd come.

I watched them go, my mind had gone very strange and remote. Inside I was screaming still but on the outside I just sat in the dirt in my torn dress feeling quite empty.

So, to recap I was lost, tired, penniless and, as night drew in, cold as well. On the bright side, at least things couldn't get any worse.

Then it started to rain.

It seemed I'd spoke too soon.

The rain started as a trickle then became a torrent, and the dusty street I sat in became muddy mire in seconds.

Despondently, I roused myself and made my way to one of the taverns I'd been so scared of earlier. It didn't look nearly so uninviting when I looked at it from out here in the cold and wet.

Gathering courage, I went inside and elbowed my way to the bar. A few days ago I never would have been able to push my way so rudely through the room or hold my own at the front in order to get a drink, but a few days ago I hadn't been on a ship during a pirate attack, nearly shipwrecked, or spent time in the company of Tortuga's twisted inhabitants.

At the bar I made an unexpected and very welcome discovery.

"Annabel?" I asked.

The bar maid looked up from her customer, "What?" she asked.

"It's me," I replied, "Annie."

Annabel's mouth dropped open. "Annie?"

I nodded emphatically; overjoyed at the first stroke of good fortune I'd had in days.

"Through here," Annabel ordered and wrapped her hand around my wrist. She ignored her irritated customers and pulled me past them into the kitchen.

In the light and comparatively airy room I got a better look at my cousin Annabel, and was shocked by the change in her. She looked so much older, her hair was short and curled and she was dressed in clothes she would have never dared to back home.

"What are you doing here?" Annabel asked me when we were alone.

What was I doing here? The past few days came back to me. I tried unsuccessfully to hold back tears.

"Ooh, Annie," Annabel sighed and held me for a moment. I cried shamelessly into her shoulder. "What happened?" she asked when I'd calmed down.

Through my blanket of tears I told her, pleased to be getting it all off my chest, I started with Norrington's death and ending with me entering the tavern today.

It hadn't been a barrel of laughs.

But things could only get better, I thought. I was still secretly clinging to the hope that something would turn up. To my great surprise something would turn up.

But not before I'd spent a few painful days working in a tavern in Tortuga armed with one broken heart and not a penny to my name.

Not that I'm complaining or anything.

xXx


	10. Moving on

Monday. 7.00pm.

Tortuga. The _Bloody Buccaneer_ tavern.

I don't thing I'll ever get used to it.

The constant march from table to table in a loud smoky tavern, lugging jug after jug of rum, and plate after plate of pie and mash. The shouts, jeers and attempted kisses of drunken sailors and pirates mingled with the smell of half cooked food and lots of unwashed bodies.

I spent the first day in a haze of fear at doing something wrong, but I soon learnt it was impossible to do anything wrong, as long as you collected the money at the end of the day.

The only positive point was with so much to do in the tavern it kept my mind from wandering onto things I didn't want to think about, namely my past and my future.

But of course these things have a way of catching up with you.

Today my past and future collided.

It went like this. Evening. One packed tavern. Two overworked barmaids. Enough rum to sink an armada.

About half way through the evening the door opened and a Naval officer came in.

I spotted him immediately and realised soon after that it was Lieutenant Gillette. In his crisp uniform with an expression of incredible distaste at his surroundings, he looked so woefully out of place that already some unsavoury people had started to notice him.

I had a horrible feeling he'd be eaten alive out there.

Acting on instinct, I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the relative safety of the kitchen.

I was surprised by the look of relief on his face when he saw me. The few times we'd properly spoken at home I'd got the distinct impression he disapproved of me.

"Miss Baker, thank goodness," Gillette said to me.

I frowned. "Pardon?" I asked.

"I've been looking for you," he continued.

That was a surprise.

But there was so much more to come.

Gillette looked so flustered and was so obviously out of his depth here that I took pity on him and poured him a glass of whiskey. To my incredible amusement, he downed it in one and asked for another.

After a moment to compose himself, and to remember why he was here, Gillette held out two letters to me. My amusement turned to a mixture of terror and hope at the sight of them. One was an official looking document and the other was handwritten. I looked at them in total incomprehension, then slowly I opened the first and read through it.

At first I couldn't believe it. I still have trouble even now.

The first letter officially entitled me to money in my deceased employer's will. It wasn't a fortune, but it was more money than I'd ever seen in my life.

"You're joking," I gasped.

Gillette said something in reply, but I wasn't listening. I was rereading the letter over and over again. It took about half a bottle of something strong and alcoholic for me to believe it.

Then I glanced at the second letter.

My heart did somersaults.

"It was sent the day before he died," Gillette told me.

The first thing I noticed was it was from Norrington. The second thing was that it was addressed to me.

I had another glass of whiskey.

Gillette was looking at the letter with barely disguised longing. It must have been terrible for him carrying a letter from his dead commodore but not being able to read it. I'm afraid I didn't feel that sorry for him, my heart was busy doing other things, namely trying to beat it's way out of my chest.

I looked at the letter for a long moment, irrationally terrified of that piece of paper. Stalling for time, I looked at Gillette who was looking at me strangely.

Suddenly something occurred to me, "Lieutenant, have you been looking for me since this was sent?"

Gillette nodded, his eyes darting from side to side as if embarrassed.

"Why?" I asked him before I could stop myself.

"I felt I owed it to Norrington," he said. I could tell he was lying; he kept looking at me side long as if he wished he wouldn't but he couldn't help himself.

I couldn't believe what I was thinking. This was Gillette I was talking about.

"Thank you," I said, unsure what else to say and wanting to break the sudden uncomfortable silence.

Gillette's response was startling.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes darting to my face and a smile lighting up his usually emotive face.

Maybe we'd both had too much to drink, but I swear I wasn't imagining the way Gillette was looking at me. I had a philosophical struggle with myself in the moment I looked into Gillette's unexpectedly open face.

Firstly I realised that Norrington wasn't the only man in the world. Then secondly that he might as well have been.

If Gillette, or anyone else for that matter, had thrown themselves at my feet I wouldn't of done anything about it. Norrington had spoiled my expectations, and anyway nothing could ever compare to how I'd felt for Norrington for all those years.

"Gillette, you-" I tried to find words to divert the uncomfortable moment.

"Yes?" Gillette said stepping suddenly towards me.

I flinched back and accidentally knocked the whiskey bottle off the table. Gillette made a grab for the bottle and I toppled off my chair. There was a crash and we both landed on the floor on top of each other.

Then Annabel burst in.

"Annie," she began then spotted us on the floor, "I'll leave you to it," she said with a wink then walked back out.

"Annabel!" I blushed furiously and pushed Gillette off me.

We climbed to our feet, dusting ourselves down; my face had gone beet red and Gillette didn't look much better.

"These are yours," Gillette said, adopting a businesslike tone at odds with his embarrassed looks, and handing me the two letters.

I took them then bade the Lieutenant good night.

"Good night, Miss Baker," Gillette answered. "But, Miss Baker -- "

I stopped at the door.

"My ship sails tomorrow, and I wondered if you wanted taking anywhere?" he asked, quietly.

Did I want taking anywhere? Was there anything I wanted more?

"We are going to England," Gillette told me.

I nodded slowly. "Lieutenant, I would be very grateful if you could take me to England," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"I'd be happy to escort you, miss Baker," Gillette said, then with a polite nod he left.

I tried to keep calm, but inside I was bubbling over with emotions. The thought of returning to the safety of rainy England filled me with joy, and with my new found wealth I could buy a little house by the sea or set up a small tea shop in town.

Suddenly my life stretching out in front of me didn't seem nearly so bleak.

xXx

Tuesday. 8.15am.

Tortuga. The docks.

And so my new life began.

The ship left port at approximately 8.00am, and after a few minutes we were out of sight of Tortuga.

I was going back to England, something I'd never dared to hope for.

On the subject of hopes, with all the excitement and revelations I'd experience in the last few days, I'd clean forgotten about the second letter I'd been given.

I took it out now and scrutinised the outside. Gathering the last of my courage, I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

The first thing I noticed was that Norrington's writing was unusually scruffy, as if it'd been written in a hurry, but the opening was characteristically formal.

_Dear Miss Baker,_ (it read)

_This letter may come as a surprise to you, but I feel obliged to write and explain a few things…_

I read the letter slowly at first, then in a sort of frenzy, devouring every single word. At the end of it I felt strangely light headed and realised belatedly that I was crying.

"Miss Baker, are you unwell?" Gillette asked, coming up behind me.

I spun around and looked at him, but my mind was still entirely elsewhere.

Norrington's letter had sent so many thoughts exploding in so many different directions that I could hardly bear it. I had a horrible feeling that he'd known he was going to die. Or why else would he send me a letter like this? I tried not to think about it too much or I feared my heart might explode.

"I am very well, Lieutenant," I said. "In fact, I've never been better." I wasn't lying, even though I know Gillette thought I was. Actually, I truly hadn't felt so happy for a long time.

I hugged the letter to my chest, trying to save it from the large wet teardrops issuing from my wide eyes.

"What did he say?" Gillette asked, nodding at the letter.

I smiled sadly then deliberately folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope.

"Quite right," Gillette whispered, but I could see him struggle to hide his disappointment.

I felt bad about it but Gillette was not ever going to know what the letter said. No one ever would. Except me. And Norrington.

Turning away, I rushed to the back of the ship and stood in the clean sea breeze. I didn't even try to stop crying, I just leaned against the side and let the wind blow my tears back into my face.

I started laughing. I'm not sure what was so funny but I couldn't stop myself. It was raining, the large round raindrops landed on my face washing away my own salty tears. It felt so good out there. I felt free, I felt excited, and I felt that for once in my life something, against all odds, had ended as it should.

And I felt that somehow in that quiet moment I'd managed to finally let go of James Norrington.

Do I have any regrets? Of course I do.

But I think I can live with them.

I will never be truly happy without Norrington, but I'm willing to try with what I've got. Thing's could be worse.

At least it's stopped raining.

xXx

* * *

_A/N: So there we go.. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_A big thank you to much to my wonderful beta Nytd and thanks to all my lovely readers. _

_Please leave a quick review telling me what you thought.. I'm going to miss writing Annie.. reviews might dull the pain.. ;)_


End file.
